Noon Day Eclipse
by Shariki-Mirebu
Summary: Kyra is once again hurled back into the world of vampires even though she is Jake's girl. Thanks to Bella, Kyra is now also a target in Victoria's plan to rid of mates and whatnot. Isn't this going to fun!
1. Chapter 1

Okay for those of you that might be new to this; this is my third story out of the twilight series. It's a sequel to New Moon at Midnight and that is the sequel to Twilight and Dawn, Opposites, Sisters. I would really love reviews peoples!!!!! Pleases and thankies!

**Noon Day Eclipse**

_Prologue_

This is the third time I have been there for my sister. The third time I have saved her life, well, second technically speaking second because the last time she was a zombie but that doesn't really matter right now.

Bella is a freaking idiot! I can't believe she actually wanted to make Victoria go for her! She always wants the attention, I told everyone but did they listen? Only the werewolves did.

She is like the brunette Barbie that everyone wants and in about three years will go out of style and it is rather annoying. I'm a perfect shadow of her, oh wait, ha ha ha, I'm only a few minutes younger than her.

CURSE YOU FATE!

I really don't know why she has to be so dramatic all of the time. I really am going to get myself killed this time for saving her puny little white butt. It is a wonder that Edward follows her like an indestructible puppy, a really sparkly indestructible puppy. Sometimes I wonder if Edward and his family are really fairies with how much they sparkle.

Anyways, back to the life and death thing.

I know she is lunging for Bella while everyone else is occupied with other vamps all ready to dine on Bella and me so I only have a second to guess when to jump in front of the blood thirsty Vicky.

Of course, knowing my luck, I actually hit her and it feels like getting hit by a truck. Well, I have never been hit by one but I have been hit by vampires so I'm guessing the force behind them is the same.

I can't even breathe as she turns her attention to me.

"Ah, the wolf girl, another one I can take out while getting my revenge," she hisses with pleasure lacing her icy voice.

"Why do I risk my life for you?" I shout at Bella angrily, trying not to be scared but how can you not be scared when an angry female vampire is circling around you? I feel like territory now but that doesn't matter either.

Bella doesn't say anything except stare at me with an open mouth. I really want to tell her she looks better showing her true colors; stupid. However I can't really do anything because I'm about to wet myself from fear. Why do I hang around my sister?

"I'm going to enjoy these next few moments," she says with a rather evil smile and lunges into a blur towards me.


	2. Chapter 2

Peoples! Pleases reviews! It is like getting a present on Christmas day if you do! Thanks! Enjoy!

**Noon Day Eclipse**

_Unwanted Company_

I sat on the couch, grumbling at my throbbing hand which was broken. I still blamed Edward and I did not speak a word to him when he could come spend the night with Bella or pick her up for a 'family date.' Edward was frankly getting on my nerves and Jake's too.

"If he doesn't back off, I'm going to rip him apart," Jake growled menacingly while I was at his house one day. I just stayed silent and let him fall into a much needed deep sleep.

Since the Cullen's had returned, unexpected visitors had become more common and when I mean visitors I mean annoying stalker vampires. Yeah, they are dangerous and all, but I don't get why our clothes are disappearing.

"Kyra, I'm going fishing with the guys today, will you be okay here?" Dad asked as he stood between me and the television. He was in his fishing gear and a fierce light in his eyes that meant he was going to catch a big one today.

"Go for it," I said half-heartedly.

"I can stay here if you want," he said, setting his fishing pool down.

"No, it's totally fine. Go catch a big one for dinner," I said with more encouragement and enthusiasm in my voice.

He smiled and picked his pole back up before quickly leaving me in my house. I knew I wouldn't be alone for long however, Jake was on patrol and I knew he would stop by for a moment.

I turned my head towards the glass door in the kitchen and smiled when I saw my prediction was true. Jake was on the steps grinning at me. He hurriedly opened the door and joined my side in two seconds.

"Hey Jake," I smiled brightly up at him. He didn't know I had broken my hand yet and so I proceeded to hide my injured hand behind my back nonchalantly.

"Hey beautiful! How are you feeling?" He asked as he bowed over slightly to kiss my forehead tenderly.

"Great now that you're here," I said, being cheesy. He chuckled. He held out his hands so he could help me stand up. I hesitated before handing him my uninjured hand and stood up.

"What's with your other hand?" Jake inquired with a frown.

"Um…" I said softly and looked at the floor. A faint blush of guilt darkened my cheeks; I knew he would find out eventually.

He grabbed my arm and pulled my hand into sight. He growled and harshly asked, "What happened?"

"I punched Edward," I said faintly, still staring at the floor. Another feral growl escaped from his throat and I looked up at him, sorry that I had injured myself.

"What did he do this time?" Jake asked softly but with menace clear in his tone.

"He kind of won't leave me alone," I admitted with a half smile.

"I'm going to kick his ass," Jake promised to me.

"Don't, you know what Bella would do and besides, there is the treaty to think about," I said. As much as I wanted Edward to have his ass kicked, Jake couldn't endanger everything just to get Edward to leave me alone.

"You're right," Jake said sadly, his anger subsiding.

"I love you," I encouraged him with a smile.

"I love you too," he whispered back and kissed me on the lips.

I don't want to get all gooey and mushy but kissing Jake is the best thing on the planet. Everything about it is comforting and loving, something I can't describe.

Someone in the kitchen coughed, purposely interrupting us. I pulled away with a fierce blush and glared at whoever was staring at us.

"Bloodsucker," Jake growled.

"Dog," Edward replied coolly.

"Don't fight please," Bella begged dramatically.

"I wasn't planning on killing Kyra's mutt," Edward sneered and looked at me with anger and sadness in his eyes.

"Stop being jealous," I spat at Edward.

"He can't be jealous of you two, he has me," Bella said and fluttered her eyelashes at him. I gagged when he kissed her forehead.

"This is disgusting. I'm sorry that I'm on patrol babe, otherwise I'd take you back to my place," Jake teased, waggling his eyebrows.

I lightly hit him with my good hand, chuckling.

"Well I am going to Edward's house. Tell Charlie where I'm at if he comes home before me," Bella said and walked out of the house.

"I'm not your slave," I shouted after her angrily. She knew just how to push my buttons.

"Kyra, I'm sorry about your hand," Edward apologized.

"Well you should have listened to her, shouldn't you?" Jake hissed, dangerously clenching his hands. He began to shake slightly and I put a comforting hand on his back.

"Back away from him, he is dangerous," Edward warned.

"You are just as dangerous. I think I'm perfectly safe where I am at," I shot back, glaring at him.

"Kyra, I do not like to be on bad terms with you but I must as you about what has happened this whole time I was gone," Edward said softly.

"Won't Bella tell you her dramatic tale?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"You know how she gets, I need the truth," Edward sighed.

"Maybe when I'm not so pissed at you," I said and turned back into Jake's chest.

"Okay, later," he said quietly and left the house.

"I wish you would just let me hit him," Jake growled.

"Just go on your patrol," I said with a quick hug.


End file.
